Le conquérant
by SnowLiine
Summary: OS Klaine. Kurt et Blaine se retrouvent seuls pour une soirée. Seuls ?


_Hey ! C'est mon premier OS, mais aussi fanfiction. Soyez indulgents s'il vous plait :) Écrit en environs 3 heures, tard, je ne garantie pas un récit sans fautes (loin de là même), je m'excuse donc par avance._

_L'idée de cet OS m'est venue sans aucune explication. Mais c'était tellement clair dans mon esprit, que je ne pouvais que le mettre par écrit. J'espère que vous apprécierez :)_

_**Disclaimer** : Glee ainsi que les personnes ne m'appartiennent pas._

_Enjoy ! :)_

Kurt fulminait. Il était appuyé contre le bord de la fenêtre, bras croisés, fixant avec énervement la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Son petit ami, assis de façon décontractée, faisant régulièrement de grands gestes avec ses mains, bavardant avec Finn, de façon particulièrement animée et enjouée. Son demi-frère, quant à lui, répliquait en lançant des vannes qui ne faisaient rire que lui, cherchant à taquiner le bouclé. De quoi parlaient-ils exactement ? De football.

À peine Kurt avait-il fait rentrer Blaine chez les Hummel-Hudson, que Finn s'était presque jeté sur le brun, lui demandant s'il avait regardé le match de la veille. Sur le coup, Kurt ne s'était pas offusqué, appréciant l'amitié naissante entre eux deux. Oui, sur le coup. Mais là, cet après match prenait des envergures disproportionnées. Deux heures qu'ils parlaient ! De quoi pouvaient-ils parler d'ailleurs ? Le match en lui-même avait duré moins de temps que ça !

Alors oui, Kurt avait de la fumé qui lui sortait des oreilles. Les soirées où Carole et son père s'absentaient se faisaient de plus en plus rares – la routine certainement -, alors ne pas pouvoir profiter de son bouclé à lui, rien qu'à lui, pendant deux heures, c'était trop, beaucoup trop. Et le pire, c'est qu'il ne semblait même pas s'en préoccuper !

Il devait faire quelque chose. Plissant des yeux, il se mit à réfléchir. Qu'y avait-il de plus alléchant qu'une conversation sur des hommes en sueurs, avec leurs shorts trop cou… Mais c'est bien sûr ! Blaine pouvait admirer autant qu'il voulait derrière un écran, rien ne pouvait rivaliser avec du concret. Un sourire conquérant aux lèvres, Kurt se dégagea de la fenêtre, vérifiant que ses vêtements n'étaient pas trop froissés, jetant un coup d'œil rapide à son postérieur. Parfait. Moulant à souhait.

Relevant la tête, fixant un point invisible en face de lui, il s'avança d'un pas assuré vers les deux garçons. Bougeant légèrement son postérieur en marchant, trop peu pour que Finn n'y face attention, et quand bien même il remarquerait, il se dirait que ça faisait « gay », rien de surprenant donc. Mais suffisamment pour que Blaine ne puisse y échapper. Il passa entre le canapé et le fauteuil, lieu de résidence qu'avaient élus les deux garçons ces dernières heures, faignant l'ignorance envers eux la plus totale.

Instinctivement, Blaine suivi du regard la masse qui lui passait devant les yeux. Fronçant des sourcils, il fixa avec plus d'attention Kurt qui prenait la direction de la sortie du salon, quelque chose clochait. C'est sans peine que ses yeux mordorés s'arrêtèrent sur le postérieur de son petit ami, non sans en avoir le souffle coupé. Serrant des dents, il se retint de se lever pour se jeter sur lui. Trop chaud. Il avait trop chaud. Oh grand dieu, que lui arrivait-il ? C'est juste Kurt, Blaine, juste ton petit ami, juste ton petit ami qui manie son corps de manière trop sexy pour être ignorée. Son cœur s'emballa, sa respiration jouant la carte de l'irrégularité, jusqu'à ce que Kurt disparaisse de son champ de vision, empruntant les escaliers.

« Eh ! Mec ! Tu m'écoutes ? »

« Humpf ? », fit Blaine, reprenant ses esprits en tournant la tête, pour faire face à ce géant.

« T'es tout rouge. Ça va ? », s'inquiéta Finn, fronçant les sourcils, tout en posant sa main sur le bras du bouclé.

« Je… oui », répondit-il ravalant avec difficulté sa salive. « Je crois que je vais retrouver Kurt. Ça te pose pas de problèmes ? ». Sans attendre de réponse, Blaine se leva, et prit la direction des escaliers d'un pas rapide.

« Pas de soucis… », murmura Finn, vexé d'être planté là, seul. « Je vais me faire un sandwich pour la peine ».

Kurt n'avait pas osé regarder derrière lui, craignant que son manège ne soit découvert si jamais il montrait un quelconque signe de vérification au sujet du petit effet qu'il voulait donner. C'est donc avec incertitude qu'il s'allongea sur son lit, à plat ventre, prenant la revue qui trainait sur l'oreiller. Son appréhension fut vite volatilisée quand il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir, suivit d'un soupir tremblant. Il avait gagné. Et il en était plus que fier. Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, il ne daigna pas faire le moindre geste envers Blaine, lui signifiant qu'il pourrait approcher. Le bouclé devait se faire pardonner, et rattraper les deux heures qu'ils venaient de perdre.

Blaine voyant que le châtain ne bougerait pas d'un pouce malgré la drague évidente qu'il venait de lui faire, il s'approcha lentement du lit. Prenant sa respiration pour tenter vainement de calmer les battements de son cœur, il posa ses deux mains sur le lit, puis sa jambe, s'avançant lentement, se retrouvant à quatre pattes au dessus du corps de Kurt, l'empêchant d'envisager toute tentative de fuite. Il baissa son visage et l'enfouit dans le cou de son petit ami, inspirant lentement l'odeur qui s'en dégageait. Oh seigneur, qu'il aimait cette senteur qui le faisait se sentir au paradis.

« Blaine. Je lis ».

Celui-ci ne s'en formalisa pas, et d'ailleurs, il voyait bien que Kurt lui mentait ouvertement. Depuis qu'il était entré dans cette chambre, il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce sa tête. Kurt avait certes une certaine capacité pour rester immobile, mais quand il lisait, il lui était bien forcé de tourner la tête pour changer de page, et Kurt lisait vite. Les pages actuelles représentaient une seule et unique photo, encadrée d'un gros titre et d'un résumé plus que ridicule. Il était absolument impossible que Kurt ne soit en train de lire ceci depuis plusieurs minutes.

Blaine reprit donc l'inspection du corps qu'il avait sous lui, y laissant des baisers chastes mais brûlant dans le cou de son bien aimé.

« Tu écoutes quand je te parles ? », s'exclama Kurt, tout en lâchant son magazine, et se retournant complètement, fusillant du regard le bouclé.

« Je t'entends. T'écouter… là, pas vraiment », répondit le brun, son sourire accompagnant des yeux emplit de désirs.

« Si tu crois t'en tirer si facilement », lança Kurt, détournant le visage, l'air boudeur.

Blaine fronça des sourcils. S'en tirer ? Mais de quoi au juste ? En tournant la tête, Kurt lui laissait le champ absolument libre sur son cou. Sans plus réfléchir, le brun se mit à y faire glisser sa langue, du plus bas qu'il pouvait, en direction du lobe d'oreille.

« Blaine ! »

Le concerné se prit la main de Kurt en plein visage, le repoussant de cette courbe si attirante dont il avait prit possession.

« Non ! J'ai dis non ! »

« Mais… », répondit Blaine, septique. Il n'avait pourtant pas rêvé dans le salon, Kurt l'avait ouvertement chauffé. Pourquoi refusait-il toute tendresse maintenant ?

« Tu ne mérites pas ce plaisir ».

« Je… pardon ? », fit-il, ouvrant en grand ses yeux d'incompréhension.

Kurt ne répondit pas. Blaine devait comprendre par lui-même. Et rapidement si possible. Parce que voir ce corps au dessus du sien, prêt à lui prodiguer les gestes et baisers dont il raffolait, sans pouvoir en profiter, c'était une véritable torture.

Mal à l'aise par cette posture, le brun se déplaça sur la gauche, libérant complètement Kurt, et s'assit sur le bord du lit, réfléchissant à ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de mal pour que Kurt se refuse à lui. Ils étaient arrivés dans la maison, main dans la main, en rigolant, puis Finn était arrivé, ils avaient discutés, et… et… ? Et Kurt était partit dans sa chambre, lui faisant clairement la tête. Il n'y avait donc qu'un seul élément entre les deux changements d'attitude. Finn.

« Tu t'es disputé avec Finn ? » demanda-t-il timidement, tournant son visage vers Kurt, le regard interrogateur.

Oh non. Pas la tête de chiot blessé qui ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive. Fixant le mur pour ne plus voir cette expression irrésistible, il répondit du ton le plus froid dont il était capable en cette circonstance.

« Non, pas dernièrement ».

Blaine soupira.

« C'est quand même en rapport avec lui ? »

« Entre autre »

Fronçant des sourcils, Blaine se creusa le cerveau pour rassembler les évènements et ces réponses plus que vagues. En même temps, c'était Kurt. Quand il boudait, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à des phrases comportant plus de trois mots. Toujours en regardant Kurt, Blaine plissa des yeux, semblant doucement comprendre ce qui rendait le châtain dans cet état.

« Tu es jaloux ? ».

Faible, voire imperceptible, mouvement des paupières. Blaine sourit. Il avait touché un point. Il était sur la bonne voie. Ré analysant la situation avec cet élément, les pièces du puzzle finirent par être entièrement raccordées.

« C'est parce que nous avons discutés de football, pendant un certains temps, t'excluant. N'est-ce pas ? ».

Avalement de salive.

« Au lieu que je ne passe du temps avec toi… ».

Soupir.

« Kurt », fit-il, tout en se rapprochant une fois de plus à quatre pattes vers le jeune homme. Prenant la main du châtain entre les siennes, il y déposa un baiser. « Regarde-moi ».

Non sans réticence, il tourna les yeux vers le brun, s'attendant à un regard suppliant de lui pardonner. Ce fut une toute autre expression qui se dessinait sur le visage de sont amant. Il était sérieux. Que… ?

« Kurt, j'ai besoin que tu comprennes ce que je vis ». Prenant une inspiration, il plongea son regard dans le bleu merveilleux qui le fixait. « Depuis que j'ai quitté Dalton, je n'ai plus personne… en dehors de toi. Soyons réaliste, le Glee Club, ce sont tes amis, ils ne font que m'accepter, et me voient comme ton copain, et non comme un individu ».

Le châtain fronça des sourcils, tout en se relevant, se mettant à la même hauteur que le bouclé.

« Je ne regrette pas, soit en sûr. Je suis chaque jour plus heureux que le précédent en le passant avec toi. C'est juste… quand tu n'es pas là, je suis seul. Terriblement seul. J'ai aucun ami à McKinley ».

Kurt entendit clairement la voix de Blaine se briser, mais ne fit aucun geste vers lui. Il n'avait pas fini, ça se voyait. Il ne voulait pas le couper.

« Après les premières semaines où Finn m'a clairement montré de la réticence à mon arrivée, on s'est finalement expliqués, et depuis… c'est un peu le seul ami que j'ai ici ».

« Je ne te suffit pas ? »

« Ne sois pas stupide. Tu vois très bien où je veux en venir. Tu as Rachel, Mercedes… je ne suis pas la seule personne à qui tu adresses la parole dans la journée. Tu en as besoin, et moi aussi. »

« Je vois. Mais je le fais quand nous sommes à McKinley, pas quand nous devons nous retrouver seuls, chez moi ! ».

« Tu as raison. C'est juste que… Quand Finn s'est lancé sur le sujet, je n'ai pas su le repousser, tu sais que j'aime parler sport ».

Kurt grimaça. Malheureusement, il ne le savait que trop bien. L'un des sujets sur lequel ils ne s'entendaient jamais.

« Je t'avoues que je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, je m'excuse Kurt. Sincèrement. S'il te plait… ».

La tête de chiot. Infaillible, et il le sait. Faisant une moue peu convaincue, mais montrant qu'il acceptait cette explication, il effaça la distance qui séparait leurs visages, et déposa lentement ses lèvres sur les siennes, savourant un baiser que trop attendu depuis que leurs pieds avaient foulés le seuil de la porte. Blaine y répondit instantanément, lâchant la main de Kurt pour passer les siennes dans ces cheveux, attirant que plus ce visage contre le sien.

Se détachant difficilement, le châtain souffla contre ses lèvres, « Promet moi juste. Ne m'oublie plus. Je ne le supporte pas… Pas quand tu es à deux mètres de moi Blaine… ».

Caressant tendrement la joue de son compagnon avec son pouce, il acquiesça, tout en scellant cette promesse par un baiser doux et demandeur à la fois. Kurt voyant où il voulait en venir, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres sans pour autant mettre fin à l'échange, et attira Blaine vers lui, le forçant à s'allonger au dessus de lui.

« Prouve-moi qu'il n'y a que moi pour toi… » souffla-t-il, tout en lançant un regard provocateur vers le brun.


End file.
